Harry and the Ninja
by MangaFreak15
Summary: Team Seven at Hogwarts! Kakashi disappeared back to Konoha, leaving them stranded. Naruto and co attend classes, share kisses, fly on brooms, and other things that will change Hogwarts...forever.
1. Enter Team Seven!

"_Naruto"_ Japanese talking

"Naruto" English talking

"**Naruto"** Kyuubi talking

_Naruto_ English and Japanese thinking

**_Naruto_** Kyuubi thinking

Chapter One: Enter Team Seven!

Harry rubbed his prickling scar for what must've been the twentieth time. "Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Something's not right," he muttered. "Hermione, my scar's prickling every so often."

"Tell Dumbledore!" was the usual answer to Harry's problem.

"No, it isn't his business," Harry said flatly.

Ron came down the stairs, yawning. "Harry, mate, wuss goin' on?"

"Harry, Dumbledore should know what to do!" Hermione said desperately.

"It's not his business!" Harry snapped.

The trio of friends were residing in Ron's home, the Burrow. Mr. Weasley was working at the Ministry of Magic, and would be home late. Mrs. Weasley was cooking lunch for them.

"Write to Sirius!" Ron said, slumping in his chair.

Hermione opened his mouth to speak, but no sooner she had then…

**_BOOM!_** "Bloody hell!" Ron gasped, falling out of his chair.

"_Kakashi-sensei, where are we?"_

"They're speaking some sort of gibberish, I can see that," said Ron.

"_I don't know where this 'Portkey' landed us. In some sort of house, looks like."_

"_Yeah, but whose house?"_

"_Naruto, we have no idea!"_

"_Shut up, dobe."_

"Yep, high-tech gibberish," said Harry.

"_Eh? Kakashi-sensei, the people are over there!"_

The trio looked at who was talking nonsense. A kid with bright blond hair was pointing at them. _"Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei, let's ask them where we are!"_

"_Naruto, stop being such an idiot!"_ a pink-haired girl said angrily, giving the blond boy a whack on the head.

"_They won't understand us, you know,"_ said a silver-haired adult.

"_You mean they speak another language?"_ asked a raven-haired boy.

"_That's right!"_ said the silver-haired man.

"_Sakura-chan, you're so mean!" _the blond kid whined, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Uh, excuse me, but who are you?" said Harry.

They looked at him with confused faces. _"What type of nonsense are they blabbing?"_ asked the pink-haired girl.

"_Um…I guess you guys should first just say your names," _said the silver-haired man.

The trio listened as they introduced themselves. The pink-haired girl pointed to herself and said, "Haruno Sakura."

The blond kid yelled, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

The raven-haired kid said quietly, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Lastly, the silver-haired guy said, "Hatake Kakashi."

Hermione was doing some serious thinking. "I get it…these people are from Japan!" she said.

"Japan?!" exclaimed Harry and Ron together.

"Yes, but how did they get here?" said Hermione.

The guy named Kakashi threw an old boot at their feet. The trio took one look at the boot and voiced in union, "A Portkey!"

_But how did they get hold of a Portkey?_ Hermione and Harry thought.

_Who are these people?_ Sakura and Kakashi were thinking.

"Well, in that case, we need a translation spell," said Hermione. She pointed her wand at them and said, "_Translatio!_" (A/N: Wizarding spells are also going to be said like Japanese words, but are not really Japanese.)

"Hey, it's one of those sticks that old coot used on that stupid old boot!" yelled Naruto.

_Old coot?_ Ron and Harry thought.

"You mean Dumbledore?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, an old man with a long silver beard and long silver hair wearing odd clothes and a pointy hat!"

"Naruto! Shut up!" Sakura snarled.

"Ow!"

"What's going on in here?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen.

"Mum, these guys came all the way from Japan using a Portkey!" Ron said.

"Japan?" Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"And who are you?" piped up Sakura.

"I am Molly Weasley, this young man's mother," she said sharply, placing a hand on Ron's head.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"So that old coot said something about going to a school named Hobbards…" began Naruto.

"Hogwarts, ding dong!" screamed Sakura, bashing Naruto on the head again.

"Sakura, stop trashing your teammate," said Kakashi.

"But Kakashi-sensei, he's being an idiot!" she said.

"Follow what I've told you in the beginning, Sakura," the jounin said sternly.

_Oh, boy, this is going to be one long day…_ Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Sasuke were thinking.


	2. In Diagon Alley

"_Naruto"_ Japanese talking

"Naruto" English talking

"**Naruto"** Kyuubi talking

_Naruto_ English and Japanese thinking

**_Naruto_** Kyuubi thinking

Chapter Two: In Diagon Alley

Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. "Argh, stupid Kakashi-sensei, he probably went back to Konoha without us!" grumbled Naruto.

"Koh-noh-ha? Where the bloody hell is that?" said Ron.

"It's _Ko-no-ha,_ not Koh-noh-ha," said Sakura irritably.

"Is Koh-noh-ha where ya guys are from?" Ron asked them.

Sakura threw her hands up in frustration. "I give up!" She stormed away, quaking pots and pans in her wake.

"Did I say something?" asked Ron, scratching his head.

"Yeah, you pronounced it wrong," said Hermione. "Ron, it's _Konoha,_ the real name is _Konohagakure no Sato._"

"I can't say something like that!" Ron objected. "The name's so foreign!"

"Whatever, Ronniekins," said Fred, sniggering. "Mum, Gred and I are going to the joke shop!"

"Be careful" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging both the twins.

_Crack!_ The twins Apparated. Naruto said angrily, "People here can transport, too?!"

"Apparently they can, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley to get our stuff," said Harry.

"Dia–what?" asked Naruto loudly.

"Shut up, Naruto!" said a pissed-off Sakura, bashing Naruto's head again.

"Diagon Alley," said Hermione.

"Where the hell is that?" asked Naruto.

"Behind the Leaky Cauldron," she replied.

"…Hold on, stop talking!" Naruto said, holding up his hand. "Fuzzy wants to talk to me."

"Who the bloody hell is Fuzzy?" said Ron with an extremely stupid look on his face.

"Fuzzy is Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox sealed within him," Sakura quickly explained.

"Eh?"

_**Hey, brat! What are we doing here? And why haven't we gotten back to the village?**_

_It's not my fault Kakashi-sensei went back without us!_

_**I'll help you find a way back if you let me some time to free reign.**_

_You're going to murder people, so the answer is a definite no._

_**Whatever, kid. Don't blame me if you never get back.**_

_What?!_

_**I said whatever. G'night, kid.**_

Naruto found himself transported back to reality. "Naruto? Hello, is anyone home?" Ron was saying loudly in his ear.

"AAAAARGHHH!" Ron let out a devastating scream that rang around the house. Naruto had, out of reflex, kicked the red-head in the crotch.

Harry couldn't resist laughing. He sniggered uncontrollably for the first two minutes, stopping abruptly when he received a glare from Hermione and Ron.

"What were you trying to do, flame head?" said Naruto, glaring at Ron.

Ron gulped and said nervously, "Hahaha…uh, get your attention?"

"Didn't Sakura-chan tell you I was talking with Fuzzy?!" Naruto yelled.

"Um…yes?" Ron said timidly. Sakura sighed and smacked a hand to her forehead.

**_BAM!_** "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ron screamed as Naruto sent him flying through the ceiling.

Time jump to two hours later…

A giant man named Rubeus Hagrid led them into Diagon Alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. "This is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping everywhere at once.

"Naruto, you dope, we're supposed to get our wands!" Sakura said. Hagrid led them to Ollivander's, where they received their wands.

Ollivander called Sakura first. "Twelve inches, Cherry wood, hair of the unicorn," he said. Sakura took it, but didn't know what to do with it.

"Give it a wave," Ollivander said, seeing her confused look.

Sakura, feeling extremely foolish, swished the wand. _Crack!_ The window shattered. She handed it back hastily. Ollivander gave her another wand. "Eleven inches, oak of the Sakura tree, core of phoenix feather." She waved it again, but this time, pink sparks shot out of the tip and enveloped her in holy light.

"Excellent, excellent!" Ollivander said gleefully. He motioned to Sasuke. He handed the broody boy a wand. "Thirteen inches, heart string of dragon, Indian wood." Sasuke waved it and the lamp crashed. Ollivander snatched it back and gave him another wand. "Ten inches, Redwood, fang of basilisk." Blue sparks came out and enveloped Sasuke in holy light.

"Two tries? Well, I hope your last member does, too," said Ollivander. He handed Naruto a wand. "Twelve inches, Cherry wood, dragon heartstring." Naruto gave it a wave and overturned a few wand boxes. "No, no, no," said Ollivander. "Nine inches, phoenix feather, oakwood." Naruto broke his glasses. "Ten inches, Indian foxwood, hair of demon fox." Red sparks shot out of the wand and enveloped Naruto in holy light. Ollivander could've sworn he heard growling in the backround.

"Yes, yes, now you've gotten your wands, please leave," Ollivander said pleasantly. Hagrid ushered them out of the shop and into the foul-smelling apothecary. They bought Potion ingredients and exited.

Naruto saw a store named Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "Hey, hey, can I check out that shop? It looks like a joke shop!" he said excitedly.

"No, Naruto, we're buying stuff necessary for our term!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

Naruto ignored her and bounded through the door. They sighed and followed after. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to see Fred and George striking up a conversation with Naruto. "You never told us you were a prankster, too! For that, we'll give you anything you want in here for free!"

"Awesome!" Naruto said excitedly. In the end, he bought a Nosebleed Nougat, a punching kunai-look-alike, and a vomiting pill. Plus three Vanishing hats.

In Flourish and Blotts, they bought the standard books for the term (and a few extras). Sakura bought another book named _A History of Hogwarts and How It Was Founded._ Sasuke got a book named _What to Do With A Traitor In Your Midst?_ And Naruto got a book named _History of Ninjas and Wizards: What is Their Connection?_

"We need to get you robes," Hagrid grunted. They went to Madam Malkins' for fitting, and met a boy with pale blond hair.

The boy finished fitting his robes when he caught sight of the four. He said, "Who're you three? I've never seen your faces around Hogwarts before. And you're strolling around with that stupid oaf…are you friends of Granger, Potter, and Weasley?" He sneered.

""Um…do you mean Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, the 'Chosen One', Weasel boy, and Mudblood Granger," he said, smirking.

Madam Malkins handed Malfoy his robes and turned to them. "Hogwarts, dears?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Sakura answered.

Malfoy gave them a sour look, before strolling out of the shop. "What an arrogant guy…somebody's gotta fix his attitude," said Naruto.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

They went to the pet store. "Remember, only an owl or a toad, or a cat," said Hagrid.

"Why not a fox?" asked Naruto.

"Can I bring a snake?" said Sasuke.

Hagrid gasped. "They'll never allow snakes 'n 'ogwarts!" he bellowed gruffly.

"Why not?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because the Dark Lord uses snakes," Hagrid replied. "And I don't know why no foxes."

Sakura ended up with a snowy owl that she named Sakuno. Sasuke had a bronze owl he named Hebito. However, Naruto had an orange fox vixen he named Hikari.

"Now, yeh got all yer stuff? Then let's go!" said Hagrid, exiting Diagon Alley. Now there was only an ordinary brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. Aboard the Train

"_Naruto"_ Japanese talking

"Naruto" English talking

"**Naruto"** Kyuubi talking

_Naruto_ English and Japanese thinking

**_Naruto_** Kyuubi thinking

"**_Naruto"_** Sorting Hat talking

Chapter Three: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

"So, Ron, where is this 'Nine and ¾' platform?" asked Sakura as they hurried along the sidewalk. There was twenty minutes to the time when the train was due to leave the station for Hogwarts.

"You'll see," said Ron, reaching a brick wall that had number nine on one side and number ten on the other. "We're here."

"Eh?" Naruto asked, peering around them. "Hey, I don't see the train or something that says 'Nine and ¾'…"

"Mum, can I go through?" Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded to him. Ron said, "Watch me." He hurriedly gathered up his nerves and ran through the barrier.

Naruto and Sasuke were staring at it. Sakura looked dazed. Naruto snapped out of his reverie and yelled, "That was awesome!" He was so excited that he ran through the barrier before anyone else could.

"Naruto disappeared, that idiot!" Sakura huffed. She and Sasuke went next, disappearing in a flurry of red, blue, and black through the barrier. Soon they were all standing before a gigantic red train that was the Hogwarts Express.

"Sakura-chan! That thing's huge!" Naruto exclaimed, ogling at it.

"Oh, shut up," Sakura said to him coldly. "We don't need to attract everybody's attention, but you alone with your bright orange suit probably will!"

"Which is a good thing we have robes, right?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but they're like _dresses_! I'm not wearing dresses!" said Naruto.

"They're standard Hogwarts uniform, you deformed idiot!" Sakura screeched.

"Look who's talking…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked threateningly.

"Nothing," Naruto lied.

They went to the train in a pack and found a few empty compartments for them to sit in. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were in one. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were in another.

"This is pretty comfortable, right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Hn," he said. Sakura pouted. She slunk closer to him. Sasuke scooted as far away as possible.

Finally, Sakura became frustrated and she grabbed Sasuke's collar. She hauled in to her seat. And tried to snog him. Sasuke squirmed in her grip. Obviously he didn't want to be kissed by the person who he thought was annoying.

Naruto looked away. He was thinking sadly,_ I guess I should give up on Sakura-chan. She'll never see me, only a blond idiot who messes things up…_

The train started with a lurch, but Sakura still bent over Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head sideways, but Sakura put it straight and kissed him. Some people outside were staring at them.

"Who's that pink-haired girl? Why'd she snog that dark-haired guy?" they whispered among their comrades.

"Uh, Sakura-chan? People are staring at us," said Naruto.

She let go with a furious blush rising in her cheeks. "We should change into our robes," she said shortly.

They changed and settled down. Sasuke was glaring at the window.

Soon the trolley lady came around with a cart. Using any money they had gotten from Harry when he visited Gringotts, they bought a large variety of sweets. Naruto didn't take a Chocolate Frog, though, because that would be an insult to his summons.

Some time later, approximately fifteen minutes, the compartment door slid open and the pale blond boy whom they'd seen at Madam Malkins' stood in the doorway with two gorilla-like cronies.

"You…" Sasuke growled.

"Are you guys pure-bloods?" the boy asked.

"'Pure blood'?" Sakura echoed confusedly.

"Guess not, but you're not a Mudblood either are you? Like that filthy Granger?" he said.

"Hermione's not filthy!" Sakura spat. She dug her wand out of her robes and pointed it fixedly at Malfoy.

He regarded her with cold, gray eyes. "What are you?" he said with an audible sneer.

"Sakura-chan, put the wand down," said Naruto quietly.

"Naruto! Don't you get it? These guys just insulted our new friend!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, but we're not supposed to do their magic outside of Hogwarts. Let's use "our" techniques instead," Naruto answered.

Sasuke smirked. "Then what are we sitting around for?"

Naruto jumped up and formed a hand seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Five Narutos appeared. They attacked Malfoy.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew a large fireball at Malfoy, who used _Aguamenti._

Sakura used chakra to stick to the ceiling and punch Malfoy's lights out. Crabbe and Goyle were thrown out with him. Harry and the others were staring at them, as well as many others on the train. "Did you see that?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah, serves Malfoy right," Ron cheered. He wore a triumphant look on his freckled face.

Malfoy woke up eventually. He stood up and said, "I'm a Prefect! I can put you in detention–"

"We don't happen to have started school, so nope," said Sakura.

Malfoy looked downright furious. He turned to Harry's apartment. "Hey, Weasley!"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry ejaculated sharply.

"Potter, I, unlike you, am a Prefect, so watch where you're stepping," said Malfoy.

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone," Harry said.

Malfoy pulled out his wand, but Ron whacked him with a power-packed fist. Malfoy stumbled forward, right into the face of Harry's wand. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Harry yelled. Malfoy went rigid and stiff.

"_Impedimenta!"_ Ron bellowed.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Ginny commanded.

"Guys, stop!" Hermione said desperately.

"_Levicorpus!"_ Harry murmured. Malfoy gave a yell as Harry suspended him upside-down by the ankles. Harry threw him outside.

Ron and Ginny sniggered. "Serves the stupid git right," Ron said between chuckles.

The rest of the ride passed with nothing interesting happening. It was dark and rainy when they reached Hogwarts. "Firs' years, firs' years!" Hagrid called.

"Hagrid!" Harry said.

"'Lo, Harry!" Hagrid said, beaming. He beckoned to the shinobi. "You, too."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in a boat that went to the castle. McGonagall was waiting for them, and she lead them to the Great Hall. They watched as a patched old hat opened its mouth and began to sing:

In times of old when I was new 

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such good friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_How could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those who_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same!"_

_These differences cause a little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Housesd and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars foru,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while, it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for. _

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned am I to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils and read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is n danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

"That song was really long," Naruto complained. McGonagall stood up and took out a parchment and uncurled it.

"…Uzumaki, Naruto," she said.

Naruto walked up to the Hat and slipped it on.

_**What's going on, brat?**_

_Hold on, Kyuubi, I'm being sorted._

_**You have two minds? How interesting…**_

_I want to be with Harry._

_**In Gryffindor? You certainly have the qualities…but it is difficult because of the demon fox inside you.**_

_I'm not the stupid fox!_

Very well, then you are… 

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat roared.

"Haruno, Sakura."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy almost choked.

The Sorting ended and Dumbledore rose. Silence filled the Great Hall. He smiled and said, "Welcome back. As you may know, we have three foreign students this year from Japan. We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge–"

At that moment, he stopped talking, because she interrupted him. "_Hem, hem."_

"Than you, Headmaster," Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke dislike her immediately, because her voice was high-pitched and girly. Naruto thought she looked like a mutated toad.

"Well, I must say it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts! And to see such happy little faces looking at me! I'm looking forward to becoming friends with you!" she chattered. And she talked rather about the boring subject of the Ministry.

After she finished, she sat down, and Dumbledore rose. "Tuck in!"

Platters of food magically appeared on the table and students stuffed themselves senseless. They finished later, and filed out of the Hall towards their dormitories, where they would be sleeping.


	4. Naruto and Snape

"_Naruto"_ Japanese talking

"Naruto" English talking

"**Naruto"** Kyuubi talking

_Naruto_ English and Japanese thinking

**_Naruto_** Kyuubi thinking

Chapter Four: Naruto and Snape

"What have you got today, Naruto? And you, Harry? And what about you, Hermione?" asked Ron.

The blond looked at his schedule. "Divination, Astronomy, Double Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration," he announced casually. Ron and Harry noticed his lack of sunshine.

"I've got…bloody hell! Double Transfiguration, Double Potions, Herbology, and Divination!" Ron groaned, nearly banging his head into his bowl of cereal.

"I've got Transfirguration, Double Potions, Herbology, and Divination," said Harry.

"I've got Ancient Runes, Charms, Herbology, Double Transfiguration, and Potions," Hermione said.

"Blimey, Hermione, it's a wonder you can attend all those classes!" Ron said thickly.

"Oh, shut up," she snarled, shoving food into her mouth. The usual "Ron and Hermione" bicker began its ranting all the way to class.

Naruto separated from his friends and walked towards the Divination room. At the foot of the ladder, he saw Sasuke. "Oi, Sasuke-teme! You've got Divination, too?"

Sasuke turned around and spotted Naruto. "Yeah," he answered, before disappearing headfirst through the trapdoor above.

During Divination, Professor Trelawney pointed out the planets and what they tell. Her shawls hung from her neck. Naruto paid close attention, although he thought it was rather boring. He soon became tired of the boring subject and the hot classroom, so he tuned her out and started talking with Kyuubi.

_Hey, Kyuubi, can you teach me another one of your jutsus? Please?_

_**Mm? Oh, kit, it's just you. In a million years maybe.**_

_Hey, stupid fox! I'm talking to you!_

_**What do you want?!**_

_For you to teach me one of your jutsus!_

_**Very well, come.**_

_Yeah! _In his mind, Naruto walked over to the enormous cage and sat down.

**_Okay, the first one's called Katon: Karyu Endan._** Kyuubi showed Naruto the necessary handseals by telling him. _Horse, Bird, Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Horse, Serpent, Bird, Ram, Horse._

Kyuubi blew out a dragon of fire. Naruto watched in awe. He tried it himself and blew out a miniature dragon. **_You know how, so practice till you get as good as me and I'll teach you more jutsus._** And Kyuubi dropped right back to sleep.

Naruto practiced again three more times, the dragon getting only slightly bigger than the last.

"Naruto!" Someone was calling him. Naruto pushed himself back into the real world. "Huh?"

"Dobe, it's time to go!" Sasuke said. "You blanked out and Professor Trelawny gave up trying to reach you."

"Oh. Kyuubi just taught me one of his jutsus in my mind, that's all," Naruto said, shrugging.

"Which?" Sasuke inquired. He was curious to know what Naruto just learned, so he turned on his Sharingan.

Naruto knew Sasuke would turn the Sharingan on, so he didn't move. Sasuke said impatiently, "Well?"

"If you turn off your Sharingan, I'll show you," said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed in frustration and turned his kekkei genkai off. Naruto whipped his hands into handseals so fast, Sasuke was amazed the "dobe" could do that.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" Naruto blew out a dragon of fire. Trelawney shrieked.

"Suiton: Daibakufu!" Water sloshed over the fire.

"_Scourgify!"_ Trelawney said, waving her wand over the mess. It disappeared.

"Run along, you two," she said, "Or you'll be late for class."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, "What do you have?"

"Transfiguration."

"I've got Astronomy." Naruto ran off towards the Astronomy tower and arrived in time. He looked through a telescope all through class, jotting down what he saw.

The bell rang and the students jumped up. They raced to the next class. Naruto went down to the dungeon, where he saw Malfoy again. The pale blond sneered. "Oh, look, it's Whisker-boy! Friends with Mudbloods, Weasleys, and Potters!" he laughed.

Naruto merely yawned and totally ignored Malfoy. Angry, Malfoy pulled out the wand. _"Crucio!"_ The curse zinged toward Naruto, who ducked.

The Cruciatus Curse crashed into the dungeon door, leaving a remarkable dent. Snape through the door open. "Who did that?" he asked sharply.

Naruto jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Malfoy, who was frozen pointing a wand at Naruto and the dungeon door. "It was him. He tried to attack me with a jinx."

"Draco," Snape said, raising his eyes to his student. "Is this true?"

"No, sir," Malfoy said, pocketing his wand in a hurry. He pointed a finger at Naruto. "He jinxed me with some sort of paralyzing spell and stuffed the wand in my hand after he fired it."

Snape turned to Naruto. "Is this true, Uzumaki?" he asked coldly.

"Nope, that kid's downright lying to you, Professor. He just called me something, but I ignored him and he was angry, so he fired the curse at me."

"Interesting, very interesting…" Snape muttered. "Detention, Uzumaki, my office on Saturday at 8:00 p.m."

"I didn't do anything, Professor," said Naruto calmly.

"Really? Then I shall fetch the truth from you using this," said Snape, pulling out a bottle of clear liquid.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. "Let me guess…Hermione told me this…Veritaserum?"

"Very good, Uzumaki," Snape said, his black eyes drilling holes in Naruto's blue ones. "And do you know what it does?"

"It's a truth potion," said Naruto. (I know Naruto forgets stuff like this, but I'm going to modify him a bit.)

"Very good. Before class starts, I will see whether you are lying or not."

Naruto made no objections when Snape poured the potion down his throat. "Tell me the truth, Uzumaki…who used the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Draco Malfoy," Naruto said, in his regular voice.

Snape didn't think Malfoy had done it, but Veritaserum always brings about the truth, so Draco must've used it. "Ten points from Slytherin," he said.

Naruto was about to head into the classroom when Malfoy sent in a nasty look. He walked to a seat and sat down. "Today we will be making the Draught of Peace," Snape announced. He pointed to the chalkboard and instructions appeared.

"Use the instructions and the ingredients cupboard to find what you need."

Naruto read the instructions twice before making it. Ron and Harry were at a table next to him. Neville was on the opposite side.

The potion was supposed to be neon blue, but Neville's turned out a sickly yellow. Harry's turned black and Ron's was brown and bubbling. Naruto made sure he did everything correctly. It turned neon blue, just like it was supposed to.

The bell rang. "If you've read the instructions correctly, your potion should be neon blue. If not," Snape said, looking at Neville, Ron, and Harry, "you fail."

At the end, Harry's turned dark blue, but not neon blue. Naruto poured his contents into a flask and set it on Snape's desk. The Potions master looked displeased that he'd followed instructions correctly.

Harry saw Naruto's product and gaped. _How did he do that?_

They exited class together. But Snape called Naruto back. "Your schedule says 'Double Potions',does it not?" he said with a sallow smile. "Sit down and wait for the rest of the class. You too, Weasley."

Once again, Naruto produced the correct formula, although this time it was Wolfsbane Potion.

At the end of Potions, they ate lunch and finished the rest of class. Naruto was slightly surprised when a black cat sitting on the desk leaped off and turned into McGonagall.

"You're supposed to Tranfigure your teacup into a hamster," she said.

Naruto managed it on the fourth try. McGonagal awarded him ten points. He went to dinner in the Great Hall and then went to the dormitory. Harry and Naruto fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Ron didn't both changing, and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.


	5. The Way of the Ministry

"_Naruto"_ Japanese talking

"Naruto" English talking

"**Naruto"** Kyuubi talking

_Naruto_ English and Japanese thinking

**_Naruto_** Kyuubi thinking

Chapter Five: The Way of the Ministry

Naruto sat up in his four-poster bed, yawning. Sunlight filtered through the window and shone on him. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for Harry. He and the redhead were gone. He looked at the clock beside his bed and his eyes nearly popped out. "Holy shit!" he screamed, dressing quickly and practically flying down the stairs.

He slipped into the Great Hall and saw that breakfast was over. _Aw, shoot…_ He looked at his schedule and groaned. _Transfiguration? Defense Against the Dark Arts? Divination…Double Potions again?!_

He trudged into McGonagall's classroom along with Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey, you guys have Transfiguration, too?"

Sasuke nodded his head once while Sakura replied, "Yeah." They all sat down together with a snail in front of them.

"You are going to learn the Vanishing Spell," said McGonagall. "Vanish your snail successfully. If not, you have homework." They brought out their wands and tried to vanish their snails. Hermione got it on her fifth try, Sakura her seventh, Sasuke his fourth, Naruto his fourth, Ron never vanished it, and Harry vanished the shell, leaving a gross, naked slug.

Gryffindor was awarded forty points, ten to each of the four who vanished their snails. The bell rang and they packed up their bags. "Dobe, what class do you have now?" asked Sasuke.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," the blond replied, looking disgruntled.

"Me, too," said Harry and Ron.

"I've got Arithmancy!" Hermione squeaked. She hurriedly said goodbye and sped off to class.

Sasuke had Potions, so he went away. Sakura had Astronomy, so she went away, also. Naruto trudged to class with Harry and Ron. "This Umbridge woman…she's teaching DADA?" said Harry.

"Yeah," Ron said gloomily. "She looks demented."

"I think she looks like a cross between a toad and an abnormally pig-headed human," said Naruto, making a face. "I know Gamabunta didn't pair one of his children with her, so what the hell…"

They entered the classroom and Naruto immediately smelled a distinct perfume with his heightened sense of smell. "UGH!!!!" The classroom was decorated so that it looked like everything was fluffy and pink.

"Come in," said Umbridge's sweet, sugary voice.

"What a joke…" Naruto muttered. He sat down stiffly in one of the seats, trying not to smell the perfume. Harry and the others didn't seem to notice it…or smell it.

Everybody brought out their wands, but Umbridge said, "Wands away and books and quills out please."

They all looked down sadly. Umbridge started to talked about what this class was for. "The Minister wants me to teach you this year about the different defense spells there are against the dark side," she said. "I know that the fake Mad-Eye Moody and Remus Lupin taught you spells and made you learn about creatures, but you will be studying the book this year. This for your O.W.L.s, you must understand. Moody taught you about the Unforgivable Curses. Remus taught you about creatures. But we will not be doing anything of the sort."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed loudly. "Then what's the purpose if we aren't going to use them? Or even learn them?!"

"_Hand, Mr. Potter!"_ Umbridge said sharply.

Hermione raised her hand. Umbridge called on her, "Yes, Miss…?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger," she said. "I was wondering why we weren't going to learn the spells when we could get attacked and V-Voldemort–oh, stop whimpering, Ron–is getting stronger?"

"Why, that's a very good question. The Minister thinks it's too dangerous and underaged for wizards and witches like you to be learning such…spells!"

"Then what _is_ the Ministry trying to say?" Hermione said, her hand still stuck in the air.

"That it's too dangerous," Umbridge repeated. "Now, open your book to page six-hundred seventy-two–what is it, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's hand had shot up yet again. Naruto was looking at her with a clearly puzzled expression. Hermione spoke, "Please, Professor, why is it too dangerous?"

Umbridge's sugary smile disappeared, replaced with an ugly, cold look. "Miss Granger, the Ministry does not permit underaged witches and wizards to such things! Now, return to your lesson!"

Harry seethed. "Then what's the damn point?!" he roared.

Umbridge wheeled around and barreled at him. "Detention in my office for a week. Es,I think that'll do nicely," she said. "Start tomorrow, Mr. Potter, at seven."

"Fine! Fine, be that way! I don't care as long as I can _learn_ something!" Harry stormed, gathering up his things in a rush and stomping out the door.

"Come back here, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said. She scribbled something on a pink note pad and handed it to the fuming boy. "Give this Minerva, she'll know what a naughty boy you were today. And twenty points from Gryffindor."

_How dare she…HOW DARE SHE!!!!!!_ Harry was angry all the way to McGonagall's classroom. He handed her the note and sat down, glaring at the floor. McGonagall's eyes zipped over the note quickly, reading whatever Umbridge had written. She placed the note on her desk afterwards.

"Is this true, Potter?" McGonagall asked. "You yelled at the teacher?"

"She's being unfair, Professor!" Harry said, without looking up. "We can't learn anything useful!"

"But it was wrong of you to shout at a teacher, especially someone from the Ministry. Next time, please try not to lose your temper. Have a biscuit." She gestured to a basket of biscuits on her desk. Harry took one and tried calming himself down.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said. "I just thought it wasn't right for the Ministry of Magic to restrict us from learning."

"That's all right, Potter, you are forgiven. But do not lose your temper next time," McGonagall said, "or I will give you detention, too. I'm sorry." She wrote something on the backside of the note and gave it to Harry. "Please give this to Dolores."

Harry walked back to the classroom. He entered and walked to where Umbridge was standing. "Professor McGonagall told me to give this to you," he said.

Umbridge took the note and read McGonagall's reply. She frowned. "Mr. Potter, are you sure?"

"What do you mean? When it's my detention with you, I'll answer that," Harry said, walking to the door. "I've got to get to my next class."

When he went down to the dungeon, he saw Malfoy glaring at Naruto's back. Naruto ignored him and was staring at the dungeon door. Snape opened the door and swept the students inside. He sat with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" Snape asked, holding up something that looked like a blue stone in his hand. To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up.

Harry couldn't remember where he'd seen that before. Naruto didn't what the hell it was, so he didn't raise his hand. Suddenly it hit Harry. He remembered now. It was a bezoar. He raised his hand in the air.

Snape directed his cold gaze to him. "Yes, Potter?"

"It's a bezoar," Harry said. Hermione shot him a dirty look before lowering her hand.

"Correct, Mr. Potter. Can you tell what it is for, though?"

"It's used as an antidote for poisons," Harry said.

"Correct. Five points to Gryffindor," Snape said. He strode back to his desk and pulled out a slip of paper. "Today you are to brew a Love potion. Get it correct and you may get something in return. If you fail…you will receive homework for that potion until you get the formula correct. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Professor," said Malfoy quickly.

Harry nodded his head slowly. "Yes, sir!" said Naruto.

Snape's mouth curled with a sneer. "Then you may begin," he said. "By the end of class, you should have brewed a potion the color of lavender."

They set to work and when the bell rang an hour later, Sasuke and Naruto both had lavender potions, Hermione had a red potion, Harry had gold, Neville had black, and Ron had green.

Snape said, "If you have the correct formula, bring a flask of it to my desk."

Sasuke and Naruto each corked a vial of pink potion and brought it to Snape. Malfoy also managed to brew his the color of lavender. "Excellent, Malfoy, twenty points to Slytherin," said Snape. "Good job, Uzumaki and Uchiha. Ten points each."

The bell rang and students rushed out the dungeon door into the Great Hall. Naruto and Sasuke separated. Sasuke sat down at the Slytherin table while Naruto practically bounced to the Gryffindors. When lunch was over, they continued class.


	6. Quidditch Lessons with Team Seven

"_Naruto"_ Japanese talking

"Naruto" English talking

"**Naruto"** Kyuubi talking

_Naruto_ English and Japanese thinking

**_Naruto_** Kyuubi thinking

Chapter Six: Quidditch Lessons with Team Seven

"Harry-san, what's that?" Naruto asked, jabbing a word on his schedule. Harry looked at it and almost yelled, "What?! You got Quidditch?!"

Instead, he replied, "You're really lucky. You get Quidditch tryouts today."

"But what is Quidditch?" said Naruto.

"It's a broomstick sport," said Harry.

"Naruto, you got Qudditch on your schedule?" said Ron.

"Yeah," answered Naruto. "But is Quidditch some sort of cleaning game?"

"_Cleaning?" _Ron almost choked over his food in laughter. "No, no, no! It's the best game in the world! You fly on broomsticks and the Chasers score with a ball called the Quaffle, the Beaters bunt a ball called the Bludger, ad the Seeker catch a small golden ball called the Snitch!"

"Uh…" Naruto didn't quite get it yet.

Harry offered to show him what Quidditch was about. Naruto agreed. It was a sunny day and what Harry and Ron called "Hogsmeade" weekend. Harry got permission from McGonagall to teach Naruto how to fly a broom.

Harry used his Firebolt as a demonstration for Naruto. Naruto watched in fastination as Harry took off, speeding and whizzing through the air like a streak of brown. The boy landed perfectly in front of Naruto. "There, that clearer, now?"

"Whoa, that was frickin' awesome!" Naruto yelled. "Can I try?"

Harry hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should lend Naruto his broomstick, just in case he messed up. "Er, let's go ask Madam Hooch to borrow a broomstick," Harry said awkwardly. They started off to look for the Quidditch supervisor.

They found her and Harry told her what he wanted. Hooch gave them a broomstick to borrow and Harry went to an open space. Naruto got on the broomstick and kicked off. He soared through the air, wind billowing against his golden locks.

Naruto swept through the air, enjoying the cool breeze that rushed into his face. Harry stared. _Is it just me? Or does Naruto have a natural ability for Quidditch?_ Harry shook his head. _Must be natural…I never knew he could fly like that…_

Naruto made the most spectacular touchdown. He landed perfectly, grazing the tips of the grass below. Not a blade was disturbed. "How's that?" he asked, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Harry said automatically, "Naruto, from down here, you just seem to have a natural ability."

"Huh?" Naruto was puzzled.

"I mean, you fly perfectly! Was that your first time flying on a broomstick?" said Harry. The blond nodded his head energetically. "Jesus Christ, that's so strange." Harry could feel a minor headache coming on.

"Who's Jisus Chris?" asked Naruto, looking suspiciously at Harry.

"Jesus Christ is the son of God," said Harry. Oh, boy, how did he get himself into this mess?

"Kami-sama has a son?" Naruto blinked foolishly. "Holy shit!"

"Shit is holy?" said Harry blankly. "I thought shit was a hellion."

"Argh! It's just a damn idiom!" Naruto huffed.

"Okay," said Harry.

Naruto took off again, speeding through the open sky like a blurring falcon. Harry blinked. He didn't know what to say. Naruto definitely should get on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He made a deep dive, pulling short just as he was about to crash. Not a mark at all.

Suddenly a voice yelled, "HARRY!"

Harry looked at the person who spoke and recognized Angelina Johnson. "Angelina, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I've been made the Quidditch Captain!" she said brightly. "And who's that? He sure can fly!"

"That guy? He's Naruto Uzumaki, and he's in Gryffindor. Should he be on the team?" Harry said.

"Yeah, definitely! But I don't know what position, because you're the Seeker…I know! Naruto can be a Chaser! Quidditch tryouts are today," Angelina said. She turned to Naruto. "Make sure you're there."

Naruto and Harry watched her back as she made her way back to the castle. "Where should I be, Harry-san?" questioned Naruto.

"The Quidditch field. Here, come on," Harry said, grabbing Naruto's wrist and dragging him to an enormous field. Six hoops in all; three at both ends, the Quidditch field was amazing. Many seats aligned the sides, as well as the staff seats. Green for Slytherin, Red for Gryffindor, Yellow for Hufflepuff, and Blue for Ravenclaw.

"This is awesome!" Naruto shouted. He zoomed around the field, examining every detail.

Soon he came back after looking around. "Hey, Harry-san, didn't that Angelita girl say something about me being on the team?"

"Angelina, and yes," corrected Harry. "She thinks you might make the position of Chaser on our team if you pass the Quidditch tryouts. I'm the Seeker."

"Cool!" said Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto-dobe!" a voice said from below.

Naruto and Harry looked down and saw Sasuke. "What do you want, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked. "I'm flying on a broom right now."

"Aren't brooms for sweeping? Not flying?" said Sasuke, narrowing his eyes. "Come on, Naruto-dobe, you can't be that dumb."

"Sasuke-teme, watch this!" Naruto hollered. He took off again, swerving and curving around the field. Sasuke gaped.

"How…what…what did you…" he said in a jumbled tone.

"Harry-san said this is for a game called "Quidditch"," explained Naruto.

"I think that Malfoy guy said something about that, too," said Sasuke.

"Harry! Naruto!" came a feminine voice. They looked and waved to Quidditch Captain Angelina. "It's time to do Quidditch tryouts!"

"All right! It's about time!" Naruto cheered, swooping down.

Harry followed a bit slower on his Firebolt. Sasuke just walked. Sakura came out for some fresh air when she spotted Naruto flying around on a broom. "Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!" she screamed.

Naruto didn't hear her; he caught a ball and was zooming to a tall hoop on the far end. He threw the ball at one of the goal hoops. A girl came up and caught it before it passed through. She gave Naruto a thumbs-up. "Now we have to work on your teamwork with Katie," she said.

Naruto nodded, and landed on the floor, waiting as she set off to go find Katie. Sakura glared at Naruto. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Naruto turned around and said, "Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" she screeched. Naruto winced as her words rang in his ears. "Flying around on brooms…where the hell did you get the idea you could fly on broomsticks?!"

"I'm trying out for Chaser in a game called Quidditch," Naruto protested. "Chasers pass and throw this." He showed her the ball he'd been holding earlier. "It's called a Quaffle. The Beaters use a bat to send one of the Bludgers at the other team. And Harry-san is the Seeker, the person who tries to get the Golden Snitch. There's also a Keeper, the person who guards the goal hoops."

Angelina came back with another girl. "Naruto, come on!" she called, taking off on her broom.

Naruto quickly said goodbye to Sakura before launching off into the sky. The Keeper for the time being, Harry, hovered in front of the hoops. Naruto passed the Quaffle to Katie, who zoomed forward and passed it to Angelina, who pretended there was a member of the opposite team where she was, and tossed it back to Naruto, who aimed for a hoop. Harry, who wasn't used to being Keeper, missed the Quaffle by the tips of his fingers.

Sakura saw Sasuke watching amusedly from the stands. She went to him and said, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Watching the dobe fly on a broom," was the answer. "I want to see if he's going to fall off."

They practiced until it was dusk and everybody went back to their dormitories, happy.


	7. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

"_Naruto"_ Japanese talking

"Naruto" English talking

"**Naruto"** Kyuubi talking

_Naruto_ English and Japanese thinking

**_Naruto_** Kyuubi thinking

Chapter Seven: Gryffindor v.s. Slytherin

It was a sunny day, perfect weather for the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, Angelina, Harry, Ron, Katie, Fred, George, and Naruto, were all getting ready.

Madam Hooch stood in the center of the Quidditch field, clutching a silver whistle. Umbridge was next to her with a notebook and a pencil that she chewed on. She questioned Madam Hooch about Quidditch and how long she'd been at the job.

Madam Hooch answered with a rather stiff tone, "Twenty years."

Umbridge scribbled this down on her notebook. The Hogwarts staff filed out into the stand, Dumbledore leading. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were watching and waiting with eyes of wonder. They knew Gryffindor would win against Slytherin, but they were all curious about the new members of the team, a redhead (definitely a Weasley), but the center of curiosity was the whiskered blonde in Gryffindor. They only knew him by seeing him during the Sorting.

When it was time, and everybody including the commentator (Lee Jordan) was seated, Madam Hooch and Umbridge moved off the field. "I want a fair game, all of you," said Madam Hooch before she went. She blew her whistle and tossed the Quaffle. Oh, and before that Angelina and Flint shook hands.

Katie got the Quaffle and sped to the Slytehrin goal hoops. Naruto zipped off in the same direction. Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Keeper, blocked Katie, who tossed the Quaffle to Naruto, who scored. Flint cursed, giving Naruto a nasty glare. He retrieved the Quaffle and tossed it to the Slytherin Chasers.

"And it's Gryffindor versus Slytherin! Nasty lot they are–" Jordan said into the microphone.

"Jordan!" said McGonagall.

"Right, sorry, Professor, and it's Katie passing to Naruto! And he scores! And Flint gets the Quaffle! Passes it to Jackson–who tosses it to the goal–come on, Weasley–and he catches the Quaffle! And he tosses it to Angelina, who ducks to avoid an oncoming Bludger! Nice one there, Angelina, stupid Slytherin bloke–"

"_Jordan!"_

"Sorry, Professor," said Jordan. "Jackson's got the Quaffle and–ouch! He gets hit by a Bludger from Fred Weasley of Gryffindor! Naruto has the Quaffle and he's going in for the goal! Flint catches the ball and tosses it to–wait! I think Harry's just seen the Snitch!"

Indeed, the crowd watched as Harry dove towards the ground. Malfoy followed. They went head-to-head, a speedy golden blur whizzing in front.

Meanwhile a Slytherin Chaser scored. Ron, who was red in the face, fumbled with the Quaffle before tossing it to Angelina. Below them, Slytherins were singing:

Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King 

_He cannot block a single ring_

_He can't save a single thing_

_Weasley is our King._

(The song was in the sixth book, but I'm just putting it into the fifth year)

Harry sped forward just by a little bit and his hand closed around the small Snitch. Malfoy, red with anger, smashed Harry into the wall. The youngest Seeker ever lay still. Malfoy smirked with victory when suddenly they heard, "Malfoy! Why the hell did you attack Harry?!" came a dark voice.

"None of your business, Uchiha," snarled Malfoy.

Sasuke and Malfoy were glaring at each other. Lightning sparked between them. Fred and George stomped over to them. "Hey, Malfoy, why don't you shut your trap?" said Fred.

"Shut up, Weasley," snapped Malfoy, not breaking his glaring contest with Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring the Uchiha death glare, yet it did not seem to faze the young wizard.

Naruto and Angelina hefted Harry up on their brooms and flew to the hospital wing. In the stands, McGonagall was fuming. Snape showed no emotion. Dumbledore was fighting his anger.

McGonagall snatched the microphone from Jordan and yelled, "Penalty to Gryffindor! Fifty points from Slytherin!"

Then Malfoy received an earful from the Quidditch captain of Slytherin. "I know we hate them! But just because he caught the Snitch doesn't mean you can kill him!"

"Shut it, Flint!" snarled Malfoy. "Potter is a loser! Would you rather side with him or me?!"

"You, of course," snorted Flint. "But we aren't supposed to kill him! Remember, Malfoy, your father works for the Dark Lord! His orders were to keep Potter at bay until he could kill him!"

"I don't care!" Malfoy screamed.

"_Malfoy!"_ Being bigger and stronger, the older Slytherin wretched Malfoy away and proceeded to wrestle him until he was subdued.

With Angelina, Naruto, and Harry…

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Angelina, worry laced into her voice.

"He should be. Hang on, just let me call Sakura-chan; she's a highly-skilled medic," said Naruto. He walked out of the hospital and sought out Sakura. He saw her talking to Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned and saw Naruto. "Naruto? Where's Harry-san?" she asked.

"I need your help. That Malfoy guy attacked him and he's injured somewhat badly," said Naruto, not even panting.

Sakura gasped. "Oh no!" she said. "Let me see him!"

Naruto led Sakura to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was bending over Harry, making disapproving noises with her tongue. Angelina was sitting in a chair beside him, her head in her hands.

"Angelina? You okay?' asked Naruto.

She looked up. Tears were forming in her eyes. "It's not fair…he can't die! Madam Pomfrey said he was in a c-c-coma!" she sobbed, burying her head again. Tears dripped to the floor.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Let me see!" she demanded. _Damn, I wish I had Hinata's Byakugan…_

Sakura emitted a green glow from her hands and pressed them on the spaces where Harry had wounds. In a flash, all the bruises were healed and Harry looked peaceful. She slumped over the bed, exhausted.

Angelina's head shot up in surprise. She'd seen faintly the glow that Sakura had attained. "What was that?" she questioned.

"That's how I heal people," Sakura replied.

"Oh," said Angelina, reddening. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That's all right," Sakura assured her. "Harry-san will be fine. He should be waking up a day or to from now."

The other girl nodded, smiling amidst all her tears.


	8. Dumbledore's Army

"_Naruto"_ Japanese talking

"Naruto" English talking

"**Naruto"** Kyuubi talking

_Naruto_ English and Japanese thinking

_**Naruto**_ Kyuubi thinking

Chapter Eight: Dumbledore's Army

Sakura was right…Harry woke up in the middle of the afternoon two days later, staring at the ceiling. "Where…am I?" he said in a hoarse voice. His eyes darted to Angelina and Naruto.

"You're in the hospital wing, Harry. Malfoy knocked you unconscious by slamming you into the wall, and you sustained some pretty bad injuries. So we brought you here," Angelina explained.

"I…see," Harry whispered. He groaned. "I feel so sick…" He fell back to his pillows and almost screamed in pain.

Angelina quickly rushed to his side when a muffled yelp came from his mouth. "Harry! Don't move!"

Harry nodded slowly. Angelina gave him a spoonful of sleeping elixir and in seconds, Harry was fast asleep.

Naruto turned worriedly to Angelina, "He'd better be all right. Or we won't have a Quidditch Seeker."

"He will," Angelina said proudly. "Count on it."

The next day found Angelina asleep on a chair in Naruto's lap. If anybody saw them, they'd mistaken the two for a dating couple, but in truth, Angelina had actually crying into Naruto's suit when Harry was asleep, worrying that he wouldn't wake up, so they both fell into dreamland with Angelina still in Naruto's lap.

Harry woke up and his headache wasn't as bad as before, and he was so warm and sleepy under those covers. He blinked his eyes open and nearly went into shock when he saw Angelina in Naruto's lap.

_What the…? Since when did Angelina like _him?_ Wow, I'd never imagine…I don't really think they match._ Harry stifled a smile when Angelina absent-mindedly shifted so that her head rested on the crook of Naruto's neck.

Hermione and Ron came in to see Harry when they spotted Angelina and Naruto. Their jaws fell open. "Bloody hell, Angelina?! And Naruto?! Hey, Harry, you're awake! Malfoy did a number on you, by the looks of it."

Harry winced. "Yeah, he did."

Angelina and Naruto were roused by all the noise and jumped about ten feet in the air when they saw what position they were in. "Ah…ah…" Angelina stammered.

Naruto was staring with a look of horror on his face. _Since when did I do that in my sleep?!_

Harry and Ron laughed. Angelina and Naruto glared. Hermione stared.

"Uh…uh…there's breakfast in the hall, gotta go!" Ron squeaked, racing out the door.

"Get back here, you red-headed pipsqueak!" Angelina growled, racing after him.

Ron squealed as he ran off, trying to escape a fuming Angelina Johnson. Harry laughed as she caught up to him and flipped him backwards. Ron scrambled, yelping, "Have mercy, Angelina!"

Naruto slowly stood up. His voice shook slightly as he spoke, "I did not just…sleep with a foreign girl, did I?"

"Apparently you did," Hermione said stiffly. "And what happened that she ended up in your lap, Naruto?"

The blond pondered about it. Finally, he said, "I don't remember."

Hermione sweatdropped before clearing her throat, " I suppose we should head out from here. Harry, you should sleep some more, so that your injuries will heal."

"I think they already have," Harry said, gingerly trying to get off the bed.

He stood upright, but the moment he took a step forward, his legs buckled and he crashed to the floor. "Agh, no they haven't," he groaned.

Soon enough Harry got well. Then a few days later…

"Hey, guys! I think the Ministry's gone too far this time. I found a secret room where we can practice our rebellion," Harry whispered.

Hermione said, "Why?"

"Hermione, don't you see? The Ministry's not being fair with us. It's time we struck back," Ron explained.

"Ron, what you're doing is wrong," Hermione said. "I don't want to see you rebel against the Ministry! They're way too powerful for you to take on alone!"

"If you love the Ministry, do you like that dreaded Umbridge woman?" Ron snapped.

Hermione shook her head. "Good, then you're part of it."

"_WHAT!"_

"Hermione, please don't make this difficult!" Ron pleaded. "We'll call it the Ministry Rebellion."

"No," Hermione said firmly. "We'll call it D.A.: Dumbledore's Army. For all I know, I think he doesn't like the Ministry any more than we do. And we need some practice, not just learning, so we might as well ask anyone else who thinks this as well. I'll make a list of the people who are in it."

So all three of them started to ask their fellow Gryffindors and others if they hated Dolores Umbridge. Almost (practically) every single one they asked instantly replied that they hated her from the bottom of their hearts.

Harry, meanwhile, had gone to the secret room and paced back and forth in front of it three times, thinking, _We need a place to practice, we need a place to practice, we need a place to practice…_

The secret door appeared, and Harry went inside. He made sure the cushions and books were arranged correctly. _Now, if Hermione would hurry up and finish the list we could gather here and start…but who'll teach it? Not me, of course…_

In a couple of hours, they rounded everyone on the list up, and gathered in the secret room. They all had their wands, and some even gasped in awe as the door appeared magically.

Harry led the way inside the room and Hermione tacked the paper on the wall. "From now on," she declared, "we are Dumbledore's Army!"

"Hermione, who'll be the one teaching us how to do all these spells?" Ron asked. Harry nodded in agreement.

Cho Chang said, "Harry, I think _you_ should teach us. You're the one who's best with many of the spells we have learned around here. Plus, you know that Patronus Charm that is used against dementors. So I vote that you ought to teach us."

"Yeah, I agree with her," Ron said. "Harry mate, you're the one."

"I can't, there's still stuff I haven't learned!" Harry cried.

"Well then, how about this, I'll teach you guys ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu?" said a voice from above their heads. "I don't like that Umbridge toad anyhow, either."

They all looked up. "Naruto!" Harry gasped. "What the-? What are you _doing?!_"

Naruto was, in fact, using his chakra to stick to the ceiling. "So how about it? If Harry teaches you spells, I'll teach you ninjutsu, which'll come in handy if your wand got lost or snapped or got away from you in anyway you can't retrieve it quick enough to attack the enemy," he said.

Ron smiled. "Deal."

XXXXXXXXXX

**I'm **_**so**_** sorry for not updating! I just couldn't think properly for this story because I was working on **_**Kagome the Miko Kunoichi**_** and **_**High School Hell.**_** And I'm sorry if this chapter was short, too. I'll try not to keep you waiting!**

**MH15**


End file.
